Storm
by vivanIII
Summary: Stormy days can also be fun. Family fluff. I own nothing ecxept the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovely readers I'm gone try writing a Game of Thrones story. It's just gone be a two shot and then I'll see what kind of reactions I get.**

_**Important:**_

_**This is before all the drama happened, and before Ned was Hand of the King.**_

_**Catelyn doesn't hate Jon and treats him like one of her own children.**_

**Jon P.O.V**

When I woke the first thing I noticed was that someone was lying on top of me. When I looked down I wasn't surprised it was Arya. It had start storming this night and she had come in my room. Waking me up be walking against the end of my bed. She would never admitted it but she was afraid of storms. She used to go into or parents room when it started storming but when she turned ten they told her that now she had to be old enough to stay in her own room when it stormed. Since then every time it stormed she would ether come to my room or go to Robb's room. It was still storming outside. My door opened and Robb walked in.

"So she came with you. I already wondered where she was", he looked at her. She was lying beside me with her head resting on me chest. She looked peaceful and innocent like that. I had scars that proved that wrong.

"Arya, wake up", I gently shook her. The only thing that happened was that she turned her head even more in my chest. I rolled my eyes and Robb started laughing.

"Arya, wake up", This time I shook her a bit harder and she started to stir. I shook her again and finally she lifted her head up.

"What?" her hair was sticking to all directions and she looked tired.

"It's morning, time to wake up and get dressed", she hadn't noticed Robb and she almost jumped when she heard him talking. She lifted her head so I got out of bed. She untangled herself the blankets and started walking towards the door when it thundered. She jumped straight into Robb's arms.

"Arya, it's just thunder. Nothing to be afraid of", Robb said looking down at her. She didn't let go of him.

"But it's so loud", you could barely hear her voice because her face was pressed into Robb's shoulder. He looked at me and just raised his shoulders.

"Take her to her room and make sure she gets dressed", he was the only one of us who was amready dressed. I was still wearing my night pants and a shirt and Arya got a pair of trousers for somewhere and was wearing a shirt that was way too big. When I looked at it I noticed it was one of Sansa her shirts. They walked out of my room and I started to get dressed, when I was finished with that I made my way down stairs. When I walked into the dining room I noticed that Robb and Arya still weren't downstairs. Sansa sat at her usual spot and didn't seemed to have noticed the storm. Bran had dark rings under his eyes and Rickon had slept in our parents room. I took my place beside Bran.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. When he looked at me I saw that he was really tired.

"Not that good. The storm was so loud", I felt bad for him. Mom and dad knew that Arya slept with Robb or me during a storm. They didn't mind because she was a girl and it didn't matter if she was afraid of storms. Bram on the other hand was a boy and would had to be tough. Robb walked in with Arya clinging to him. The took there places at the table.

"Did you get afraid of the storm?", mom asked looking at Arya. Mom and dad knew she came to us when she was afraid of a storm. Sometimes she would go to Sansa when it was a really bad storm. Her room was the closest to Arya her room. They were always bickering but they loved each other.

Lighting cracked trough the sky and Arya almost flew onto Sansa her lap. Stormy days where always nice in our family.

**Let me know what you think and I promise to update soon. Love you all.**


	2. Stormy fun

**Hey so here is the new chapter. Hope ****you all like it. I didn't get any reviews so I don't know, but feel free to let me know what you think of it. Even if it's negative. **

**Arya P.O.V**

I hated storms. Don't ask why 'cause there really isn't an explanation. I just think it's scary. The thunder is so loud and the lightning makes everything seem scary. I woke up this night because it was thundering really loud. I got out of my bed and I made it to the door when lighting lit up the sky. I took a moment to calm myself and opened the door. I thought about to whose room I would go. When I was little I would just go to my parents room. But they said I was too old for that now. They still let me go to my siblings there rooms dough. It wasn't storming to bad so Sansas room was out. Robb's room was at the other side of the corridor, and Jon's room was right next to his. I started making my way over to their rooms. I decided to go to Robb's room when lighting lit up the sky and pretty much ran into Jon's room. I wasn't looking to where I was running and I ended up running against the end of the bed. Jon was sitting upright within a second. And he was holding a knife. We all had a knife in our room. Even Sansa but she never used it. Their parents thought it was important that they could defend their self if something happened.

"Oh, it's just you. Got afraid of the storm?", when he saw it was just me he started to put away his knife. I walked to the side of the bed.

"Yes it's too loud", I start pulling myself on the bed. It was a lot higher than mine. Jon grabbed my shoulders and lifted me on the bed like I weighted nothing. I crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep. When I woke again I felt like I had just fallen asleep.

"What?", someone had been shaking me. I almost jumped out of the bed when Robb started talking. I got out of the bed and walked to the door when it thundered. I jumped straight into Robb's arms. He carried me to my room and put me down on my bed.

"Arya, get dressed I'll wait right outside your door", Robb said and then left my room I got of my bed and walked to my chest. I pulled out a long green dress. It took me awhile to get dressed 'cause it kept on storming. When I was finished I opened the door and we walked to the dining room. We were the last ones to enter. I took my seat besides Sansa when lighting cracked trough the sky again. I grabbed onto Sansa like my life depended on her. I loved her, I really did but sometimes she made it so hard to show. She looked at me like she was in pain. It took me a moment to realize that she probably was with how tight I was holding her arm. I let go of it.

"Arya, storms are nothing to be afraid of. What could happen to you? We are all here and you are in a castle made out of stone", she looked at me whit curiosity in her eyes. She was right and I knew it. I had nothing to be afraid of. We didn't live in the woods or in a house made out of wood. We lived nowhere near a river. No one of us was outside, we were all safely inside the walls of the castle.

"The thunder is just so loud and the lighting makes everything look scary", it was the best explanation I had. The thunder was so loud that sometimes you couldn't understand what the person right next to you said. And the lighting could make the most beautiful things look scary. We started eating. Breakfast was delicious like usual. Everybody was talking except me. I was surprised every time it thundered or lighting lit up the sky. Bran noticed I wasn't talking.

"What are you gone do today?" he asked looking at me.

"Hide under my bed till the storm stops", it was an honest answer. I wasn't afraid of much. I wasn't afraid of heights or spiders but storms was the one thing I was afraid of.

"Arya, you can't hide under you bed. Why don't you plat some games with your sister and brothers?" mum asked looking at me. I loved playing with them but I was way to jumpy today to do so.

"Why don't you come with me to my room. I've got something that I'm sure you will like", Sansa said. I wanted to say no but I got a warning look from mom.

"Okay why not", when we were down we got up. I walked beside Sansa but when it thundered I grabbed her hand.

"Arya, I don't mind if you hold my hand but your almost breaking it", I looked at her hand and saw that it was really red. I loosened my grip. When we entered her room I said on the bed. She started to search for something but I had no idea what. A couple minutes later she found what she was looking for and came to me.

"Here, I made it myself", she was holding out a lap of fabric. I took it from her and folded it open. It was a beautiful embroidery from a girl who was holding a bow. When I looked at it closely I noticed that the girl was me!

"Thank you Sansa, it's lovely but why?" I didn't get why she would give me something so beautiful or why she would even make it.

"I saw you practicing one day and you looked like you were having a lot of fun, so I decided to try and make an embroidery of it. It isn't as good as I wanted but it's the best I can manage", she looked sort of ashamed that it didn't look better. I did something I didn't do often and hugged here. The door opened and Bran came in.

"While you please play tag with me Arya, please?" he looked at me with a hopeful expression. I was really afraid of the storm.

"I'll play with you if Sansa does to", she normally didn't play with us. She was afraid to get dirty, but apparently miracles happened today. She thought about it for a moment before she spoke.

"Who is it?" I was surprised she wanted to play with us, but was also glad. It was less scary to know that there was someone in the neighbourhood. Bran started counting and we ran out of the room. We played the entire morning and by the time it was lunch we were hungry. We went to the dining room. We took or places at the table.

"What have you three been doing the entire morning?" dad asked us.

"We've been playing tag", he looked surprised. I think the main reason for that was because Sansa was the one to speak.

"And you didn't ask us to play with you?" Jon asked with a sad face and Robb was shaking his head besides him.

"Aren't you two a bit old to play tag?" mom asked with a smile on her face.

"NO", they said at the same time.

"You'll have to make it up to us", Robb said.

"What do we have to do?" Bran asked. I was curious to what they wanted us to do. They looked at each other before answering.

"You are gone play hide and seek with us", Robb said turning back to the three of us. We ended up playing the entire afternoon. When the evening fell we went downstairs for dinner. After dinner dad told stories and by the time I went to bed it had stopped storming. My last thought before I fell asleep was that stormy days can also be fun. Especially if you had such great siblings as me.

**I told you it was gone be fluff. Let me know what you think. Love you all.**


End file.
